


Uncle P & Mr Fridge Magnet

by lovecraftsfirstborn



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecraftsfirstborn/pseuds/lovecraftsfirstborn
Summary: Erik has literally one quarter of a brain cell, and it takes him to be compared to a smart fridge, to find out that he has a son
Relationships: Dadneto - Relationship, Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 188





	Uncle P & Mr Fridge Magnet

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline is messy af, but I just stick to the traditions, xo. Also I'm sorry if there are any mistakes

Something was off, Erik could feel that. That immediate silence between students, when he was walking past them. It was unnatural. He didn't liked that. He needed answers. 

The old grumpy man walked down the stairs, and then straight to the living room, where he found Peter lying on the couch, and watching something on the tv, with a bowl of popcorn on his stomach, completely unbothered. 

Erik knew that the young speedster has a great connection with kids, so he would have answers. Yet he didn't know, how to reach out to him. There was some kind of barrier between them, that he just couldn't reach through. Yet this might have been about the time. 

"Hello, Peter" mr magnet walked behind the bed, sliding his hand on the back of it. A true creep style.  
Peter wasn't quite sure, who's he talking to, there is more than one Peter out there, but guessing that he was the only one in the room, he looked at his father with completely no emotions, but at the same time he was curious, what does he want from him. 

It's not like he expected that after so many years, he finally connected the dots, and realised who is is to him. He did for the first year in the mansion, but then the hope faded. 

"What's up, old man?" he asked after a short minute, looking at Erik, which was sneaking like a cat trying to hunt down ham. This view was disturbing to say the least. 

He didn't really cared what people were saying about him through his entire life, but now, when he was living in the mansion, he liked gossips, and learned more than once, that children can be cruel.  
"I've noticed, that you're great with kids-" 

"You can't afford my babysitting, also not gonna steal one for ya" young speedster took a handful of popcorn, and put it all in his mouth at once. 

"No... Why would I want you to steal a child for me. Why would you even think of that?" He sat on the edge of the couch, staring disturbed at Peter. 

"You put bullet in profesor, just to show him you're into him, maybe you want to propose with a baby, i don't know what's going on on this head of yours." Boy said with his mouth half full. 

"That's not how it was" Erik's defence mood turned on. It's not like he did this on purpose, ok? 

"Okay, so what do you want?" Peter asked, staring at him suspicious. Something was off, he could feel that. But his curiosity took the wheel, and at the moment was riding down the hill straight on the highway. 

He took deep breath, not able to believe that he cares about what kids are saying. That's ridiculous, right? 

"What are the kids talking about me?" Peter suddenly started chocking on his soda, and laughing in the meantime. Such a glorious combo. Where did he get that drink from anyways? 

"So, it's about the fridge thing? Nice" he smiled at him, but seeing how serious his expression was, he decided to take it down a notch. Only because it was about his father. 

"Fridge thing?"  
"Yeah, it started when Professor at some classes said that the fridge cares about him more than you, and the only time, that you cared, you didn't want his legs to hurt ever again, so you put a bullet in his back. And now they're comparing who's smarter. You, or Joice" at this point, he barely controlled himself, like would he ever fully did. He only said "this snappy old man" and left Peter to himself once again. This day was about to get so interesting. 

••• 

"Did you really told kids that your new fridge cares more about you, than I do?" Erik asked, after storming in the professor's office. He wasn't mad, not just that. Mostly touched and dissapointed in everything around. 

"Did I lie?" Charles looked up at him from the newspaper, and then put it on the desk. This conversation was about to get hard, and kinda crazy. 

"They are trying to determine which one of us is smarter" he raised his voice a little to high, like he would actually care, and he didn't. Note that. 

"Erik dear, it has been quiet a few years, and you still haven't connected dots that are under your nose. And Joice this morning gave me an amazing breakfast idea, told me about the weather, and asked how I was. The answer is clear to me." He chuckled a little, when he saw that Erik's jaw clutched in anger. It was so typical of him. Just a pure essence of this old man. 

"What dots? What are you talking about?" 

"Let's say, that in this house, there is someone related to you, and it has been hinted to you multiple times already. There you go, in just 10 seconds you got 20 years ahead. You're welcome, old man" profesor said, and quickly left Erik in the room alone, to his thoughts. 

••• 

It has been a few days, and Erik took his time, and investigated few kids, which helped him to find out, that term "old man" might be also used to describe your parent, and or very handsome older than you male, that you don't want to call "daddy". The second one deeply disturbed him. Also he found out, what Charles is saying about him behind his back, and let me tell you, revenge was on it's way. But it wasn't what he was focusing his energy on at this very moment. 

Charles's "hint" or more like a huge fucking bomb helped him, to create a theory, that he might be somehow related to Peter. Gods, this man is so dumb. 

X-men just came back from another successful mission, Erik almost ran downstairs, to see his son surrounded by kids shouting "uncle Peter", him picking up one if them, laughing, and telling the story, mostly how awesome he did, and yet again saved everyone's asses. 

"Uncle Peter, huh? Are any of them actually yours kids?" he really tried, like really, but that was the bsst excuse that he could come up with, to just start conversation with the speedster. 

"No, pretty sure, that I'm just the cool uncle. How about you, any of them yours?" This conversation made his heart beat so fast, that he couldn't hear much more than that. It's nothing like talking to you're father about him having another child. 

"Yeah, I actually think there is one of mine." 

"Really?" That felt like a slap towards him, he couldn't realise that he is his fucking son, yet another child he spotted in a few seconds? Maybe he didn't want to realise that at this point? That's the only explanation. 

"The fast one, a bit older than the rest of them, you know. Silver hair and stuff." That was the moment, when Peter's heart stopped, for more than a second. Was any of things that he heard real? 

"That's great, gave fun catching up with your kid, old man" Peter said, and then left Erik alone, not alone alone, of course there were kids around, but it felt like so. 

"What just happened?" He asked himself, standing there confused. But after few seconds, he rushed after him to the kitchen. He found Peter steaming his tea in a mug with rabbit hugging panda, kinda on theme for the day. 

"Peter?" 

"Yeah?" There he was, acting like nothing happened, minding his own business. 

"You know, that I'm your father, right?" He started slowly walking towards him, like towards the animal, which he doesn't want to frighten. 

"In the perfect world, you would say" he took a short break, to adjuste his voice, to Darth Vader's impression. "Peter, I am your father. And then I would jump of a cliff or something. But yeah, I know. Happy for you. But took you some time." He took sip his tea, not letting Erik go out of his eyesight. 

"That's it?" He was confused, to say the least, it wasn't what he expected their conversation to be, but at least something. 

"Do you want a balloon on something? I can hug you, if that will calm your need for father-son moment." 

Peter wasn't really ready to admit that he wanted to hug him, but he did. He was the one needing this more than anyone. They had over two decades to hug out. But even ten seconds of feelings his father's support would mean the world to him. 

"Yeah, that would be nice" he walked towards him, FINALLY hugging his only son. It felt amazing, like the weight has been lifted of his chest. No better feeling than that.


End file.
